The Bouncy Castle Incident
by the girl with poor judgement
Summary: Written for a prompt on the PR drabble meme on LJ,  a bit more than a drabble : "Puck and Rachel go to the 3rd birthday party of one of the other Glee couples kid. Rachel can't get him out of the bounce castle long enough for any adult conversation."


**Prompt from the PuckRachel drabble meme on LJ, **"_Puck and Rachel go to the (3rd__) 1st birthday party of one of the other Glee couples kid. Rachel can't get him out of the bounce castle long enough for any adult conversation." _

**A/N:** I had to change it to a one year olds Birthday party because I realised, I have no clue how three year olds act. Seriously. Ty for reading :3

* * *

><p>"Geez why do I have to wear a tie, it's the kids frickin' first birthday party not the Tonys,' Puck scowled, pulling testily at the black knot around his neck. Rachel, who was straightening the pleats down her skirt merely rolled her eyes, ignoring his childish complaints, and walked ahead of him up the flagstone pathway towards the Changs humble home. A box neatly wrapped in purple paper and white ribbon in hand, 'Seriously, I'm chaffing here Rach,'<p>

Dramatically turning as she stood before the porch, one step higher than he, (although she was still slightly smaller), she sighed and let one hand fall to her hip whilst supporting the gift against her other side,

You look adorable, Noah,' his eyebrow ticked up and he pouted to her, that beautiful smile beaming back at him as he did, and Puck found himself becoming less annoyed by the whole situation, 'And don't fret, we won't stay for long. We'll get in, we'll mingle, we'll get out. Okay?'

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Puck nodded reluctantly; smirking a bit as Rachel pressed her hands against his chest and pressed a slow kiss against his lips, Pucks fingers crawling across her hips and snaking downward to cup her bottom. Her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt,

'Do we have to go in?' he whispered, the warm air tickling the shell of her ear, his lips leaving kisses down her neck as her arms looped around his. Their intimate moment ruined as the front door swung open, and the couple was met by a cringing Kurt and bouncing Brittany,

'I thought I heard voices!' said the Blonde cheerily,

'Ugh, how many times do I have to find you in compromising positions before you stop fondling each other in public? ' Kurt grumbled, snatching Rachel's hand and pulling her inside before Puck could reply. Brittany simply smiled broadly at him, and waved him through the threshold.

* * *

><p>The party was already in full swing- well as full swing as a children's party could get. The other Gleeks who showed up included Santana, Mercedes, Sam and Blaine (if he could even be considered as a Gleek). The odd bunch were stood around talking, catching up with each other and laughing. Children above the age of seven ran around the Chang's garden playing tag, screaming and crying with laughter whilst the elderly sat around the patio table and watched them play.<p>

As Brittany steered Puck through the French doors leading to the Garden, he spotted a small, chubby and giggling baby; surrounded by Rachel and Mike, who were crouched either side of him. Accepting a cup of Britt's famous fruit punch he made his way across the green towards her, noticing a blue and yellow bouncy castle at the bottom of the garden then meeting the eyes of Mike who stood happily and extended his hand to greet his pal,

"Glad you could make it, man," He smirked, to which Puck returned, "Nice tie,"

Puck scowled and Rachel giggled, scooping the baby into her arms and rising to her full height,

"He looks handsome. You look handsome," she said reassuringly, returning her gaze to the bubbly baby who was grabbing at the Star of David necklace that hung around her neck: a gift from the Puckerone himself. "Doesn't he, Davy?"

Davy giggled and chirped, no noise discernible as a word.

"Yo Chang, what's with the castle?"

"Britt's idea," he explained, "For the older kids."

Puck nodded, his arm settling around Rachel's waist as she cooed over the baby, offering random inputs to the conversation every so often. Minutes later he felt a tug at the back of his shirt. Turning around, he came across London- no, not the place, but daughter of Kurt and Blaine,

"Uncle Puck?" the girl asked with an adorable little lisp, her hands clasped behind her back while she swayed from side to side innocently, "Would you like to join me on the Bouncy Castle?"

Rachel squeaked beside him, it was too adorable. Looking to her he smiled and pulled his arm away from her waist, taking London's hand as she giggled and lead him towards the inflatable bouncer. Spotting Kurt who was sideward's hugging Blaine, (similar to how he and Rachel had just been,) with a devilish smirk on his lips, one that he got when he was up to something. Set up, he'd been set up. No-one could say no to that adorable London Hummel-Anderson, it was just too cruel. This was all just a ridiculous ruse to get him to look ridiculous on that… contraption.

Well, it wasn't going to work. He was gonna look _bad ass _on that thing… Or at least an ass.

Kicking off his shoes, then helping London, they climbed on and immediately he face planted the plastic. Trying again, he lifted her to, and stood in the middle. Bending his knees as they bobbed up and down smoothly and yeah, he was enjoying himself. Gradually their bouncing became more vigorous, and it seemed Noah was enjoying himself more than the kids. Most of which had evacuated the castle, concerned in case they were rocketed through the roof by his heavy body launching them higher than they particularly liked.

Puck laughed wildly as he jumped; flying through the air, bouncing off the walls with no pain, why couldn't his place be like this? He seriously needed to have a discussion with Rachel about this. There was bound to be someone who could pimp his home to be like this.

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Davy, Happy Birthday to youu!"<em>

They all sang as Brittany carried the duck shaped cake outside, decorated with yellow icing with white icing around the rim. Who knew Britt could bake, huh? Children gathered around the table, begging the ex cheerleader to blow the candles out ('Davy doesn't know how to blow them out!' 'I can show him how to do it, let me!')

Eventually the couple had struck a deal with the children: after three they could all blow the candles out. 1, 2, 3 and cheers exploded all around, claps and 'hip hip hoorays' could probably be heard all the way down the street. Rachel chuckled to herself, clapping wildly at the gleeful faces around her. Only then did she realise her fiancée was missing. Dropping her arms to her sides, she peered around, standing on her tiptoes to look across the crowd (although it accomplished nothing really). Floating across to Blaine she set her hand on his shoulder,

"Have you seen Noah?"

"Nope, haven't seen him. I mean, he was with London a while ago but," he trailed off, extending his hand to present the blonde little girl who was part of the rabble swarming the Birthday Boy. Blaine smiled proudly at her, subconsciously bringing his palm to rest against his heart.

Draping one arm across her stomach she allowed her free hand to run idly across her collarbone in thought. He couldn't have gone far, sure she said they would get in then get out, but she thought he was having fun, and it wasn't like Noah to just leave. Well actually that wasn't true. During college they'd been invited to a friend of hers show. Admittedly it was pretty terrible, but he had literally stood up and walked out half way through, apparently driven home, then came back to pick her up. Long story short: they argued, they made up and he promised he'd never embarrass her like that again. So where was he now?

Through the din she heard the faintest sound of hollering in the background, turning on her heal she spotted his head appear over the wall of the castle, then disappear, then reappear again. Had he really spent an hour on that thing? Rolling her eyes she marched across the grass, arms swinging determinedly by her side,

'Hey baby,' he called happily as she approached, 'You comin' in?'

'Noah, you've missed Davy blowing out his candles, the cake cutting, the present opening. You've missed practically the whole party!'

'Davy's a talented kid,' Puck replied, relentlessly bouncing still.

Her hands took up camp on either side of her waist, brows knitted and tapping her foot, waiting for him to get off the thing.

'Are you not gonna come and rejoin the party?'

Puck looked to the sky, his chin fitting between the gap within his thumb and index finger as he stroked it thoughtfully, then shaking his head,

'Babe, you should join this party,'

'So help me, Noah Puckerman' she warned, pointing her finger at him,

'What are you gonna do? Come up here and hit me?'

Fighting valiantly against the grin that threatened to expose her (as if he didn't know already, she was _loving_ this banter), she cleared her throat and stamped her foot.

'I'm serious, Puckerman,'

'Bring it,' he murmured, smirking _that_ smirk at her. That did it. Pushing back the imaginary sleeves on her arms, she kicked off her sandals and wobbled a bit as she climbed the unsteady room. Leaping towards him he bounced out of the way and watched her stumble towards the back wall. Steadying herself, she turned carefully before launching towards the corner he was backed in, to which he dodged out of the way with skill.

'Babe, you suck at this,' He snickered, missing her grabs and leaping out the way of her grabbing hands. Huffing, she made to grab him again, only to trip over her own feet and tumble towards him with a shriek. Instinctively he dove forward on his knees to stop her from falling, and instead they fell back together, landing with a bounce as he hovered above her. Looking up to him with her large doe eyes glittering, she burst into giggles at the look of shock he wore. Seconds later he spluttered and rolled beside her, his hand finding hers and weaving their fingers together instantly.

After a few minutes laughter that seemed to last forever, they gradually wore down and craned there necks to look at each other. Puck sat up, his eyes still locked with Rachel's, her chest heaving as she regained control of her breathing, her brunette curls splashed out behind her, her cheeks rosy. God, she was beautiful. Puck ducked his head and met her lips with his, moving closer as felt her tug his tie downwards, their hands still meshed together.

'Aunt Rachel, London and I got you some cake- oh god,' Kurt grimaced, instantly covering his daughters innocent eyes with the palm of his hand, standing in the entrance, 'You're like animals,'

They watched Kurt hurry away, overhearing him try to explain what they were doing to an interested and confused little girl. Rachel sat up and scrunched her nose at him playfully, taking his hand to lead them back towards the party.

Yep. Puck likes Bouncy Castles.


End file.
